


Yet Again

by doctor_denmark, impertinence



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_denmark/pseuds/doctor_denmark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess Skinner is one of five women in the NHL. Eric eats her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Abby beta'd this! There's also chatfic in this universe, including pegging, [here](http://impertinence.livejournal.com/654481.html).

Jess has been hooking up with Eric for awhile now. It's probably pretty stupid, since she's one of five women in the NHL and the youngest currently playing - well, no. It's definitely pretty stupid for that reason. It's incredibly stupid because every time they hook up, Eric treats Jess like he thinks she's going to break. Jess wants to fuck and be done with it. After bad losses, when she shows up on Eric's doorstep, she wants him to hold her down and fuck her so she doesn't have to _think_.

And he does. He always does. But then he'll brush a curl back away from her face and get this soft look that Jess knows means he wants to be dating. And that's impossible for her.

The whole team goes out to a club one night when they're on the road out west and have a free night in LA. Jess is normally a jeans and shirt girl, but LaRose made a crack about her being one of the guys, so she goes all out with a dress her sister made her buy when she was home over the summer. Eric's eyes almost fall out of his head.

She can't help but smile a little, and then go out to dance with the guys who come up to her in droves. It's fun, and the team might make fun of her, but none of them are getting this much play, so whatever.

But then when they get back to the hotel, someone knocks on her door. That's the one good thing about being the only woman on the team: she gets her own room.

She's kicked off her heels and is taking off her makeup, but she answers the door anyway. Of course it's Eric.

"Can I come in?" he asks, like she's going to say no.

She lets him in, and almost as soon as she has the door shut, he kisses her. She's surprised, because they never do this on the road, but...it's not like she wasn't teasing him all night. And she's up for it - she's almost always up for it with Eric. So she kisses back.

Eric splays his hands on her hips, holding her close. He's so much bigger than she is and fuck, she's into that. He lifts her up, like she's tiny, like she weighs nothing. And she's not small. She's a hockey player, but he lifts her up, and half throws her on the bed. It creaks alarmingly when she lands, but she can't help laughing. And Eric smiles back, sort of sheepishly.

"You looked amazing tonight," he says. "I mean, you always look amazing, but, yeah...."

"Into me when I'm doing the girly thing?"

Eric moves on top of her, kissing her. "I'm into you always."

That sounds too much like the kind of declaration she's trying to avoid, so she kisses him so she doesn't have to think about it. He kisses back, but he pulls away pretty quickly. "I want," he says, kissing her neck. "Let me." He skims a hand over her hips.

Eric's got hilarious hangups about talking about sex with girls, but after years in locker rooms, Jess doesn't. "You want to eat me out?"

"God yes," he says.

Jess pulls her dress up and over her head, leaving her in her panties and a strapless bra. She reaches behind her to unhook it, but he bats her hands away.

"Let me," he says.

"Perfect gentleman," she says sarcastically, but he gives her this lopsided little smile that - she has to look away. He lifts her up and gently unhooks it, taking it off before kissing her tits. He's always so careful, almost reverent, except the few times after a particularly good loss or win when she can make him go hard and fast.

He knows what she likes, though, and he plays with her nipples until she's hard and aching for it. She moans a little, spreading her legs, and Eric rests a hand on her thigh and gives her nipple one last flick with his tongue.

The way he slowly kisses and licks his way down her stomach makes her squirm. They haven't done this. It's...somehow this is intimate in a way that Jess has avoided. They've fucked plenty, and she's gone down on him, but this is new. She can tell he's good at it, though.

She cants her hips, and Eric takes that as the sign that it is, and pulls her panties down her legs. She finally kicks them away, and she's fully naked on the bed, while he's fully dressed. She doesn't have much time to think about that, though, as he pushes her legs apart and teases her inner thighs with quick kisses and nips.

"Hurry up," she says, but there's no real heat to it, and he laughs a little like he understands. He brushes a thumb over her cunt, just barely touching the lips of her labia and not her clit at all. She sighs. She'd like to stare at the ceiling or something - she feels so exposed - but she's too interested in the way Eric looks, his eyes flicking up to her face to gauge her reactions as he slowly, so slowly, licks her.

"I like it fast and hard," she says, to get some semblance of control back. She reaches down and combs her fingers through his hair, pressing on his head a little. But he just presses back before going down and licking her clit, still slowly. He's fucking teasing like he always does.

He traces one hand up the outside of her thigh as he teases her clit with his tongue, before pulling away completely.

"What the fuck?" she tries to say, before he eases a finger into her cunt and goes back to licking and sucking.

She's really wet and it goes in easy. She could take another no problem, but just like always, he's giving her a taste of what she wants and not nearly enough.

And...he's really good at this. He fucks her slowly with one finger, and his tongue goes all the way down to his finger and then back again, not ever quite stopping at her clit. It's the kind of tease that makes a slow, familiar burn start up inside her, the kind she'd never experienced before she started sleeping with Eric.

Because she doesn't get herself off like this. She just doesn't. She doesn't tease, and she doesn't do anything that makes herself writhe the way she's starting to now. Eric doesn't seem to mind the motion, either. He braces a hand on her hips to keep himself steady, but if anything he leans into her more when she rocks her hips a little.

After a long, long fucking time, he finally adds another finger. Jess takes a deep breath, trying to stay steady, trying not to be too obvious about how into this she is. She realizes her hand is in a fist on his head, and tries to relax her fingers.

But then he goes back to her clit, and he's pressing harder now. It feels good enough that she presses her heels down into the bed. She wants to squirm - she half wants to squirm away from this, but fuck if he doesn't look good like this, eating her out.

He's a little red-faced, and Jess can't tell if it's because he was drinking earlier, or if it's because he's that into this. She tries not to think about it, because this feels amazing.

He's fingerfucking her a little faster now, but not as fast as she wants it, and he's finally, finally giving her clit the attention she needs. He's got a rhythm going, his fingers and his tongue, and it's almost too much and not quite enough - until he flutters his tongue a little faster and adds a third finger without any warning, and she can't quite bite back her gasp. She can tell he looks smug now without even looking at him.

He fucks her hard now, with his tongue and his fingers, and she gives up having dignity or control or anything and shamelessly fucks herself on him. He's - the only word she can think of is riding her, moving with her and moving just as enthusiastically as she is. Fuck, she thinks, glancing back; he's moving his hips restlessly against the bed, because he's into this. Eating her out. She closes her eyes and just gives up, riding the feeling.

It's not that long before she comes hard, clenching her legs as much as she can and moaning. He moves with her, but he backs off a little, stroking and licking her gently as she comes down from it.

When she's stopped shaking, he pulls back. His pupils are blown, and he's breathing hard, and he's got - it's not just his mouth that's slick, it's all around his mouth. "Fuck," she says shakily, and yanks him up to kiss her.

She can feel him hard against her thigh as they kiss, and it's sort of amazing knowing he got this hot from eating her out. She can taste herself on him, and she blindly reaches to get her hands under his shirt so she can feel some skin.

"You're so hot," Eric breathes against her cheek. "Seriously. I can't fucking think around you sometimes." He bucks his hips against her as if to punctuate the point.

"Fuck me," she breathes, fucking finally getting his shirt off. She runs her hands over his chest and up his (too thin, almost always too thin) arms, rocking her hips rhythmically.

"Are you -"

"If you ask me if I'm sure I'll bite your tongue," she says, kissing him.

So Eric fumbles his pants off. It takes him three tries to get them unbuttoned, and he almost gets tangled in them getting out, but eventually he's naked and she can take him in hand and stroke him. He feels good - he always feels good. She's still so fucking wet, and she feels like she's burning up from the inside. "Come on," she says, pulling him to her.

He sinks into her slowly, like he always does, like he's worried he's going to hurt her, but she clenches around him, and he bites his lip and moves for real. He's good at this; even when he's a little drunk and on the edge already, he knows how to get her going. He fucks her just hard enough, his elbows either side of her head so he can lean in and kiss her.

"Are you...I'm not going to last that long," he says, and she takes that as a hint to get herself off while he fucks her.

He closes his eyes and groans. "Your fingers," he says, kissing her. "You're, shit, you're so hot. God, you're fucking gorgeous, Jess, you're -"

She can't listen to this, so she kisses him hard, biting her lip and pressing down on her clit. She comes quickly, the edge from her first orgasm still there; and it's not long, maybe a minute or two, before he's following, groaning and slumping down onto her.

She shoves him off after a minute. "You're heavy," she says.

He sighs and rolls over. "I should...I should go," he says, but he doesn't move.

And she can't help her curiosity. "So that really gets you off, huh?"

He blushes so red, and Jess absolutely does not think that's adorable.

"Getting you off gets me off," Eric says, and Jess shoves him off her so she can roll away from him.

"Jess," he says. "I..."

"You can't say shit like that," she says. "Just, don't, okay? I'm not your girlfriend. You don't have to sweet-talk me."

"I'm not lying," Eric says. "I wouldn't lie to you. I'm into it, okay? The look on your face, the way you kind of squirm. I'm into it."

It means something that he's talking like that when he hates talking about sex at all, and it pisses Jess off. "You should leave."

"I'm starting to really doubt I should."

"People -"

"Won't know anything unless I'm not careful," Eric says. "Come on, we're not the only two people who sneak around in the NHL."

"I worked my ass off to get here," Jess says. "And after I got that big hit on Bobby Ryan last night, some asshole yelled 'Are you on the rag, sweetheart?'"

"I know," Eric says.

"Yeah," Jess says. "And you looked like you wanted to hop over the glass and kill him."

"Because you're the rookie," Eric protests. "Not because... not for any other reason."

"I just want to play," Jess says. "And you're making it fucking complicated."

"It's not just me," Eric says quietly.

Jess narrows her eyes.

"You come over all the time," Eric points out. "And you stay after we sleep together. Sometimes you stay even if we don't sleep together."

She glares at him.

"If we were anyone else, we'd pretty much be dating now. And you know it."

"I can't date you," she snaps.

"I know that. Do you think I don't know what would happen if I got to take you out like I want to? Christ, Jess. I've had dreams about taking you out, okay, about getting to hold your hand and kiss you under the streetlights. That's not going to happen and I know it. So I'm not asking to date you."

"Then what?"

"I'm asking for you to let me...let me have this," Eric says. He picks up her hand and laces their fingers together. "Behind locked doors, where no one can see. I swear I won't ruin it. It doesn't affect how we are on the ice. I know hockey comes first. It comes first for me, too. But that doesn't mean we can't have this." He smiles a little. "And it doesn't mean I was lying when I said I like eating - eating you out."

Jess swallows hard. He's asking her to make a choice, and she honestly just wants to run away - but then she and Eric wouldn't be what they are now, which is something she really wants to keep. So finally she sucks it up and says, "Yes. Okay? Yeah, we can date. Officially."

Eric smiles so wide and then kisses her. "Good," he says. "Cool if I stay awhile?"

What the hell, she thinks, and throws the towel in. "Yeah. You can."


End file.
